Cambio de rutina
by Isuki Uchiha
Summary: ItaDei / AU / Itachi y Deidara ya no pasan tiempo juntos. El trabajo les tiene muy ocupados, cansados e irascibles. Los dos deberán tomar una decisión rápido o la estabilidad de la pareja peligrará.


**¡Hola! Cuánto tiempo sin pasarme por aquí, madre mía :S Bueno, hoy traigo un nuevo fic cuya pareja es mi segunda pareja yaoi preferida de la serie_ "Naruto"_, el ItaDei. Ya me puedo quedar tranquila, que por fin he hecho un fic con Itachi y Deidara :P**

**Este fic está dedicado a Deikan, que fue ella quien me enseñó el ItaDei y que consiguió que hiciera un fic de ellos dos. Espero que te guste ^^**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen (ya me gustaría xD), son de su creador, Masashi Kishimoto.**_**

* * *

**_

_**Cambio de rutina**_

Salió de la oficina bien entrada la noche. Últimamente las cosas se habían puesto difíciles en la empresa y no paraba quieto ni un día. Todos los días llegaban problemas y diferentes compromisos que necesitaban de su presencia y criterio. Llegaba el primero y se marchaba el último. Había días que hasta tenía que llevarse el trabajo a casa para poder terminarlo allí. Y hoy era uno de esos días. Suspiró resignado. Subió al coche y lo arrancó. Mientras conducía en dirección a su piso, esperó que su pareja le estuviera esperando esa noche también. Era el único rato que pasaba con él en todo el día. Sin poderlo evitar, sonrió al pensar en Deidara. Todas las noches le esperaba para cenar, aún teniendo él que madrugar al día siguiente para ir a la galería de arte. Suponía que él también pensaba que era el único momento que podían compartir, aunque no hablaran mucho, a decir verdad. Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había llegado a su casa. Se conocía el camino al dedillo. Podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados. Buscó un sitio para aparcar y cuando lo hizo subió al piso, abriendo la puerta con cuidado por si acaso su novio no le hubiera esperado y se hubiese ido a dormir. Cuando entró notó que la única luz que estaba encendida era la del estudio del rubio. Dejó su maletín en la entrada, fue hacia allí y le vio de pie, frente a un lienzo a medio terminar.

- Hola, Itachi –le saludó un cansado Deidara.

- Buenas –se acercó a él y le dio un casto beso.

- ¿Qué tal hoy en la oficina? –preguntó, dejando un pincel en la mesa.

- Como siempre, mucho trabajo por delante. Esta noche seguramente esté hasta muy tarde terminando unos proyectos –se desanudó la corbata- ¿y tú qué tal en la galería?

- Igual que todos los días, hasta arriba de encargos. Hoy han traído este cuadro para que lo restaure –dijo señalando el lienzo- tengo que tenerlo terminado para dentro de dos días –bostezó- y mañana tengo que levantarme más temprano porque Sasori quiere que reciba a unos clientes muy importantes.

- Vaya – no sabía qué más decir.

Deidara se quitó la bata que se ponía cuando tenía que trabajar con alguna obra y la dejó en una silla. Cogió un pañuelo y se limpió las manos de restos de pintura. Pasó al lado de su novio, quien le seguía con la mirada y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

- Voy a calentar la cena. Tú ve poniéndote cómodo.

- De acuerdo –asintió.

Itachi salió del estudio y fue a la habitación. Deidara le miró con rostro triste. Se le notaba cansado y más escueto que de costumbre. Vale que los dos ahora andaban muy ocupados con sus respectivos empleos, pero eso no quitaba que no pudiera tener un gesto cariñoso con él. Si se paraba a pensarlo, hacía muchísimo que no intimaban como al principio de su relación. Habían pasado de no salir de la cama a no estar nunca juntos en ella. Eso sin contar que apenas se hablaban. Siempre trataban el mismo tema: el trabajo y lo que tenía que hacer cada uno el día siguiente. Parecían completos extraños que vivían en un mismo apartamento. Deidara cerró los ojos un momento, intentando quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza. En ese momento el ruido del microondas le sacó de su trance. Puso los platos en la mesa y se sentó a esperar al mayor, quien salió del cuarto y se sentó enfrente suyo.

- Que aproveche –dijo Itachi.

- Gracias, igualmente –contestó el menor.

La cena transcurrió en silencio, como todos las noches. Deidara miraba de vez en cuando al moreno y le notaba más distante aún. Suspiró. Cuando terminaron, recogieron la mesa y fregaron los platos. Itachi notaba a su novio mas distraído que de costumbre. No le dio mucha importancia. Seguramente se debía al estrés y el cansancio.

- Bueno, voy a seguir con mi trabajo –comentó el Uchiha.

- Está bien, yo voy a dormir.

Itachi se acercó a su novio y le besó la frente con cariño.

- Buenas noches, Deidara.

- Buenas noches –sonrió.

Fue al cuarto y se dejó caer en la cama. Revisó que la alarma del despertador estuviera encendida sin dejar de pensar en la situación en la que estaba su relación. ¿Hasta cuándo estarían así? ¿Cuándo volverían a estar juntos como al principio? ¿Algún día sus respectivos trabajos les darían un respiro? Eran preguntas que se hacía cada noche. Se frotó las sienes, hastiado. Cuando se estaba quedando dormido, escuchó un ruido tremendamente familiar y que le acompañaba todas las noches: el sonido del teclado del portátil del Uchiha._"Estúpido trabajo"_ pensó antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño.

A primera hora de la mañana, Deidara apagó el reloj antes de que sonara. Se había despertado unos minutos antes de que el ruido de la alarma llenara toda la habitación. No quería despertar a Itachi, se había acostado muy tarde la noche anterior. Necesitaba descansar. Bueno, los dos lo necesitaban. Se incorporó un poco y vio el rostro del moreno. Con cariño, retiró uno de los mechones de pelo que le tapaban la cara y le besó en la mejilla, procurando no despertarle. Se levantó de la cama y rápidamente se vistió, cogió todo lo que necesitaba y salió por la puerta en dirección a la galería de arte para afrontar otro agotador día de trabajo.

Una hora después, a Itachi le sobresaltó el ruido de su propio despertador. Se había acostado muy tarde y no había dormido casi nada. Miró a su derecha y vio que no había nadie a su lado. Al momento recordó que Deidara le dijo que debía salir antes. Se apartó el pelo de la cara y encendió el móvil. Al momento, le llegó un mensaje en el que ponía que tenía siete llamadas perdidas de gente de su oficina.

- Parece que no pueden hacer nada sin mí –suspiró agotado.

Sin desayunar se vistió, cogió su maletín y fue a trabajar.

La mañana se le hizo eterna a Deidara. No veía la hora de comer. Primero tuvo que recibir a unos clientes interesados en una de las obras que allí se exponían. Claro, como Sasori no estaba, le tocaba a él realizar las tareas y deberes del jefe. Odiaba hacerlo. Prefería estar restaurando cuadros o esculturas en la planta de abajo. De repente, el sonido del teléfono le hizo volver a la realidad. Miró quien era. Era Itachi.

- Dime.

- Deidara, no tengo mucho tiempo, te cuento: esta noche no me esperes despierto, tengo que quedarme aquí y no sé cuándo voy a volver.

- Ah, vale –dijo desanimado.

- Bueno, te dejo. Adiós –y colgó.

- Adiós –respondió aún sabiendo que él no le iba a escuchar.

En ese momento tuvo ganas de estampar el móvil contra algo, pero no lo hizo por miedo a darle a alguna obra y romperla, que luego le tocaría a él arreglarla y bastante tenía ya encima. El resto del día lo pasó intentando distraerse. No quería acordarse del Uchiha y lo mal que les iba en ese momento.

A la hora de cerrar, Sasori quiso animar a su amigo invitándole a cenar, ya que Deidara le había contado la corta conversación con el moreno. Pero el ojiazul se negó, alegando que tenía que terminar de restaurar un cuadro que el propio Akasuna le había mandado arreglar para el día siguiente.

Llegó a casa a la misma hora de siempre y se encontró con el panorama de todos los días. No quiso pensar en ello. Tenía que tener la mente centrada en lo que debía hacer. Así que cenó y se puso manos a la obra. Cuando acabó eran más de las tres de la mañana e Itachi aún no había llegado. Barajó la posibilidad de esperarle, pero era demasiado tarde y estaba muy cansado. No debería tardar mucho más. Además, si le hubiera pasado algo, habría llamado. Se fue a dormir con el pensamiento de que mañana sería otro día.

El Uchiha abrió la puerta de su casa alrededor de las cuatro menos cuarto. Se desvistió y dejó la ropa como mejor pudo encima de su silla. Estaba agotado. Cayó con cuidado en la cama, sin despertar a su novio y enseguida se durmió también.

Las semanas pasaron sin ningún cambio. Cada día era igual al anterior. Ambos estaban hasta arriba de trabajo y apenas coincidían, con lo cual, su relación se fue enfriando más aún. Ahora discutían por todo. La más mínima tontería era motivo para pelear. Cualquier pareja hubiera tomado la decisión de romper, pero en el caso de Itachi y Deidara era una opción que ninguno de los dos se planteaba. Necesitaban reencontrarse, volver a estar como al principio de su relación. Los dos lo sabían, pero ninguno había dado el primer paso. Eran demasiado orgullosos. Debían pasar más tiempo juntos y olvidarse de la rutina que tanto mal les estaba haciendo.

Deidara se encontraba en el piso de abajo de la galería de arte restaurando un cuadro con el que ya llevaba varios días. Estaba tardando demasiado en terminarlo, pero entre unas cosas y otras, le costaba más que de costumbre terminar ese tipo de recados. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que Sasori le estaba llamando desde las escaleras.

- Deidara, ¿estás bien?

- Sí, perdona. Estaba concentrado en el cuadro. Dime, ¿qué quieres?

- Necesito que vayas a comprar algunos utensilios a la nueva tienda que han abierto dos calles más abajo –comentó al tiempo en que bajaba las escaleras- ¿ves? Ya no nos queda pintura –le señaló un pequeño tubo que se veía que estaba vacío- Y los pinceles están muy desgastados –cogió el que estaba usando el rubio y lo dejó en la mesa- Así no podrás terminar el cuadro –sentenció.

Deidara asintió y se quitó la bata blanca con restos de pintura que siempre se ponía para realizar algún trabajo de restauración.

Caminó sin prisa alguna por la calle. Para un rato que podía estar respirando aire fresco, no lo iba a desaprovechar. Además, así aprovechaba y compraba también pintura y pinceles para él, porque los que tenía en casa también se les estaba estropeando. Cuando llegó a la calle que Sasori le indicó no pudo evitar sorprenderse. La tienda que estaba al lado de la de los artículos de pintura era una tienda especializada en artículos de índole sexual. Se acercó con curiosidad al escaparate y observó lo que allí había. Consoladores, tangas comestibles, bolas chinas, etc. Todo tipo de cosas destinadas al placer. Sin poder evitarlo, Deidara pensó en Itachi y en que, quizá, aquellos artefactos podrían ayudarles a recuperar la pasión perdida hacía bastante tiempo. Debía admitir que el hecho de estar viendo tal escaparate le daba mucha vergüenza, y mucha más entrar a comprar algo, pero todo sea por pasar tiempo con el Uchiha. Volvió a la realidad. Tenía que comprar lo que su jefe le había mandado y no tardar mucho.

Itachi, por su parte, acababa de salir de una importante reunión de trabajo. Fue hacia su despacho desanudándose la corbata. No podía más. Notaba como se ahogaba. Cuando llegó a su despacho lo primero que hizo fue abrir la ventana para que entrara algo de aire freso y poder respirar sin dificultad. En ese instante, la puerta se abrió. Era Fugaku, el padre de Itachi y máximo responsable de la compañía.

- Has estado muy bien en la reunión, hijo.

- Gracias, padre. No ha sido nada fácil convencerles –se sentó en su silla

- Pero lo has conseguido, como todo lo que te propones.

- No todo y lo sabes –lanzó una mirada desafiante.

- Otra vez no, Itachi. No puedo darte vacaciones, ahora no. La empresa te necesita más que nunca. Ya estarás con ese novio tuyo en otro momento.

- Se llama Deidara –su voz sonó dura.

- Como sea, pero ahora no puedo darte días libres –y se fue de allí.

Itachi suspiró resignado. No veía fin a aquella pesadilla. Quería estar con Deidara, pero no veía el momento. Además, su propio padre no le dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Era horrible. Se llevó los dedos a las sienes y los masajeó despacio intentando que se pasase el dolor que comenzaba a martillearle la cabeza. Llegó a la conclusión de que ya era hora de dejarle las cosas claras a su padre y de verdad hacer lo que deseaba. Sonrió de medio lado.

Deidara, ya en casa, no pudo quitarse de la cabeza el escaparate de aquella tienda. Realmente le picaba la curiosidad de usar aquellas cosas. Pero no sabía si el moreno querría. El Uchiha era demasiado tradicional a la hora del sexo y quizá esas modernidades no le gustasen en absoluto. Pero no perdían nada por probarlo. De repente recordó algo que leyó en internet sobre esas cosas. El artículo decía era mejor tomar la iniciativa en ese tipo de situaciones, así, la otra persona sólo tenía que dejarse llevar y disfrutar. _"Está_ _bien, ya sé lo que tengo que hacer. Mañana todo volverá a como era antes"_ Pensó. Terminó de cenar y se acostó. No esperó a su novio, porque ya sabía que llegaría tarde y, además, habría cenado fuera. Aunque consiguió dormirse pronto, estaba impaciente porque llegara la noche siguiente.

Por la mañana, Deidara fue decidido a la galería de arte. La primera parte de su plan consistía en hablar con Sasori. Como no le vio al entrar, supuso que estaría abajo, haciendo cuentas. Cuando bajó se dirigió a donde estaba el pelirrojo con su portátil y se quedó quieto, mirándole. El Akasuna subió la mirada, desconcertado.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

Deidara respiró hondo, dándose confianza.

- Voy a cogerme unas vacaciones. Busca a alguien que me sustituya. Y esta misma tarde saldré antes, tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

Sasori permaneció atento a todo lo que le tenía que decir su amigo y empleado. Como si nada, volvió la vista hacia la pantalla del ordenador y dijo:

- Está bien. Ya era hora de que descansaras un poco. No te preocupes, sal a la hora que necesites. Ya nos veremos cuando regreses de tus vacaciones.

El rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja. Esperaba más oposición por parte del pelirrojo, para qué negarlo, pero no podía quejarse en absoluto. Ahora todo era esperar a que llegase la tarde para poder llevar a cabo la segunda parte de su plan.

Itachi llegó a su despacho a primera hora de la mañana con la esperanza de que no hubiera ningún sobresalto durante todo el día, pues pensaba decirle a su padre todo lo que llevaba guardado y no quería que surgiera algún contratiempo. Se recostó en su silla a esperar a que llegara el tan ansiado momento.

Cuando llegó la tarde, Deidara se despidió de su jefe y se fue en dirección a la calle a la que le había mandado Sasori a por utensilios de pintura hacía pocos días. Pero esta vez no iría a comprar pinceles ni paletas. Iría a comprar algo muy diferente y que nunca pensó adquirir. Al llegar a la calle en cuestión, tragó saliva y caminó en dirección a su destino. A cada paso que daba se ponía más y más colorado. Miró a ambos lados antes de entrar. No quería que nadie conocido le viese entrando en ese tipo de establecimiento. Apretó los puños y entró al local.

Era la hora. Itachi cogió el teléfono y le dijo a su secretaria que llamase a su padre para que fuera a su despacho inmediatamente. En menos de diez minutos llamaron a la puerta.

- ¿Me llamabas, hijo?

- Sí, siéntate, por favor.

- Espero que sea importante. Ya sabes que no me gusta que me llamen para tonterías –apuntó mientras tomaba asiento.

- Tranquilo, padre, esto es importante. Préstame atención, porque sólo lo diré una vez: me voy un tiempo de la empresa. He hablado con Sasuke y está dispuesto a sustituirme el tiempo que haga falta. Sólo espero que a él no le presiones tanto como a mí, ya sabes que no tiene mucha paciencia –Fugaku iba a hablar, pero Itachi no le dejó empezar- No te estoy pidiendo permiso, porque ya he tomado una decisión. Aunque sea el jefe de este sitio, también tengo vida y una pareja a la que atender. Y sabes tan bien como yo que me merezco este descanso.

Los dos Uchihas se quedaron mirándose fijamente unos segundos que a ambos se les hicieron eternos.

- No puedes hacerle esto a la empresa –dijo en tono amenazante.

- Sí, puedo hacerlo –se levantó y cogió su maletín- además, Sasuke es igual o mejor que yo. Lo hará bien –dijo poniéndose el abrigo- Hasta la vuelta, padre –salió y cerró la puerta.

Ya estaba. Lo había hecho. Se había enfrentado a su padre y se sentía mejor que nunca, más libre. Ahora lo importante era arreglar las cosas con Deidara. Se dirigió al parking rápidamente. No veía la hora de llegar a casa y estar con su novio. Seguro que se alegraba de lo que había hecho.

"_Mierda"_ pensó. Acostumbrado a volver a altas horas de la madrugada, el moreno no contaba con todo el tráfico que había a esa hora de la tarde. La gran fila de coches atascados en la carretera avanzaba muy lentamente. A Itachi, que presumía de ser una persona paciente y tranquila, la situación le estaba sacando de sus casillas. La única forma que tenía de relajarse era pensar en su novio. Así, el atasco se le hizo más ameno, dentro de lo posible.

Por fin llegó al piso. Suspiró al meter la llave en la cerradura y girar el pomo. No podía creerse que se pusiera tan nervioso con ese gesto tan común. Abrió la puerta. Ya estaba en casa.

Todo estaba en calma, ni una luz encendida que indicase que su novio estuviera allí. Extrañado, caminó hacia el salón, dejando tras de sí su maletín, el abrigo y la corbata. Miró a ambos lados y no vio signo alguno de que el rubio hubiese vuelto del trabajo. De repente sintió que se le acercaban por la espalda. Después, todo se volvió negro.

- Pero, ¿qué…? –no pudo terminar su frase, pues lo labios de Deidara se habían apoderado de los suyos.

- Déjate llevar, Itachi –le insinuó el menor.

El Uchiha sonrió de medio lado y atrajo a su pareja con fuerza hacía él. El rubio pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su novio y le volvió a besar, esta vez, más apasionadamente que antes. Las manos de Itachi se movieron lentas, acariciando toda la espalda de su novio, quien gimió sin querer por el contacto. Cuando llegó al trasero de Deidara, lo agarró con fuerza haciendo que gimiera más fuerte que antes y así poder penetrarle la boca con la lengua. Aún llevando una venda en los ojos, Itachi seguía imponiendo, y mucho, pero eso no amedrentó al ojiazul, que le despojó de su chaqueta y empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa. Cuando ambas prendas cayeron al suelo, el ojiazul no pudo evitar acariciar el torso desnudo de su chico como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Sin salir de su asombro, agarró al moreno de la mano y le guío a la habitación.

- Allí estaremos más cómodos –le susurró al oído.

El artista hizo que Itachi se sentara en la cama y él hizo lo mismo, pero encima del moreno. Los dos gimieron a la vez por el contacto con la erección del otro. Volvieron a besarse. Lo necesitaban después de tanto tiempo. Sentían que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que probaron los labios del otro y ahora era el momento perfecto para poder llenarse de esa sensación que tanto les gustaba. Itachi, como pudo, despojó a Deidara de su camiseta. Debía reconocer que el invento de la venda le estaba excitando cada vez más. No ver le permitía sentir aún más todas las atenciones que le daba su novio.

Entre besos, Deidara recostó al ojinegro en la cama. Sutilmente agarró sus muñecas y las colocó por encima de la cabeza. Itachi notó que algo frío rozaba sus muñecas. A continuación escuchó un _"clik"_. Alarmado, fue a bajar los brazos para acariciar al rubio. No podía. Estaba esposado a la cama.

- Deidara, suéltame –ordenó.

- No pienso hacerlo. Además, es demasiado excitante tenerte esposado en la cama, a mi merced –río.

- No te lo pienso repetir, suelta… ¡ah! –gimió al notar la mano de su chico en su entrepierna.

- Pues yo te repito lo que te he dicho al principio: déjate llevar.

Las manos de Deidara recorrieron todo el cuerpo del Uchiha, quien hacía acopio de todas sus fuerzas por no gemir. Aunque tener a su novio encima, tocándole y notando su erección restregándose contra la suya no ayudó mucho a esa tarea. Mientras tanto, el ojiazul seguía estimulando el cuerpo de su pareja, dejando besos aquí y allá, mordiendo y chupando con ferocidad sus pezones. Cuando el mayor no pudo más y gimió con fuerza, el artista decidió que se acabaron los juegos. Rápidamente, se desvistió y le quitó toda la ropa que le quedaba a su amante. Subió a besarle, presionando su cuerpo contra el del otro, haciéndole notar que ambos estaban desnudos. Los dos chicos gimieron al unísono al notar la piel del otro, caliente y con ganas de sentirse completos con la otra persona.

Itachi deseaba poder tocar también a su pareja, pero al estar esposado no podía. Le gustaba demasiado llevar el control en todo, incluido el sexo, pero debía admitir que esa nueva faceta del rubio le encantaba. Notó cómo Deidara bajaba hasta su sexo, completamente erecto. Seguro de lo que su novio le haría a continuación, el moreno se sorprendió al sentir un fío líquido resbalando por su pene. Tras esto, notó que el rubio se metía toda su hombría en la boca y gimió como nunca antes lo había hecho. La lengua de su chico le rodeaba todo el pene al tiempo que subía y bajaba, bajaba y subía. Estaba en el paraíso, pero quería saber qué era ese líquido que le había echado antes. Deidara siguió masturbándole con la mano y subió a sus labios para hacerle salir de dudas.

- ¿Limón? –preguntó extrañado cuando se separaron.

- Sí, es un sirope que también se puede usar como lubricante, ¿te gusta? –aceleró el ritmo de su mano.

- Aahh… –gimió.

- Lo tomaré como un sí –río.

Volvió a masturbarle con la boca más rápidamente hasta que el semen de Itachi se fusionó con el sirope de limón haciendo un brebaje que Deidara se tragó con gusto. Subió de nuevo para ver la cara de su novio, quien estaba respirando entrecortadamente tras el orgasmo. Le besó de nuevo y le quitó las esposas junto con la venda.

El ojinegro parpadeó varias veces y se encontró con un sonriente Deidara que había hecho con él cuanto había querido. Le miró muy serio y, rápidamente se colocó encima de él. Era su turno. Había estado esposado, vendado. Ahora le tocaba a él. Le besó en el cuello, dejando marcas rojizas donde podía. El rubio comenzó a gemir con fuerza. Itachi sonrió complacido. Se había propuesto dejar afónico al artista por todo lo que le había hecho pasar antes. Bajó a los pezones y los estimuló con mordidas y chupetones. El Uchiha, excitado de nuevo por los gemidos de su amante, le dio la vuelta, dejándole boca abajo y le elevó las caderas, exponiendo la entrada del artista. Sin preparación previa, penetró a Deidara de una vez, aprovechando los restos del lubricante de limón. Gimieron a la vez, excitados. Itachi comenzó un lento vaivén mientras que con una mano masturbaba a su chico, quien permanecía agarrado con fuerza al cabecero de la cama. Estaban en el mismísimo cielo. Ese momento les estaba sabiendo a gloria y no querían que acabara nunca, pero sabían que eso era imposible. El lento vaivén del Uchiha se convirtió en un desesperado movimiento que tuvo como fin un estruendoso gemido por parte de la pareja. Habían llegado al orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Deidara en la mano del Uchiha y éste, dentro del artista.

Agotados, se dejaron caer en la cama para así poder normalizar sus respiraciones. Deidara apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Itachi y le abrazó con cariño. Abrazo que el Uchiha devolvió gustoso. Se miraron un momento y volvieron a besarse. Pasados unos minutos en silencio, el ojinegro no pudo evitar preguntar:

- ¿De dónde has sacado las esposas y esa cosa de limón?

- De un sex shop que han abierto cerca de la galería de arte –respondió tranquilamente- He comprado otras cosas, pero no sabía si querrías usarlas. Por eso, decidí que primero utilizaría eso.

- … ¿Y qué más has comprado? –preguntó, temiendo por la respuesta.

- Pues… –un leve sonrojo hizo aparición en sus mejillas- un consolador y dos tangas comestibles. Uno para cada uno.

Un gesto de sorpresa hizo aparición en el rostro del Uchiha. Si Deidara pensaba que se iba a poner una cosa de esas, lo llevaba claro.

- ¡Ah! –se acordó- y otro lubricante, pero este con sabor a fresa- pero eso lo usaremos en otra ocasión, que seguro que mañana tienes que madrugar para ir a la empresa. Te esperará tu padre allí.

- Tranquilo, me he tomado unas vacaciones desde hoy mismo. Le he plantado cara a mi padre, por fin –Deidara sonrió de oreja a oreja- Tú sí que tienes que madrugar mañana. Sasori necesita tu criterio artístico para llevar la galería.

- No voy a ir. Se puede apañar bien sin mí. También me he tomado unas vacaciones. Las necesitaba. Bueno, necesitábamos –puntualizó- Deseaba estar contigo como fuera y tomé esta decisión. Cuando he salido del trabajo, rápidamente, he ido a comprar estas cosas para nosotros y he preparado tu "bienvenida".

- Entonces… estamos los dos de vacaciones –dijo pensativo el Uchiha.

- Sí, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para nosotros.

- Pues entonces tenemos que aprovecharlo –sonrió de medio lado.

Itachi besó con pasión a Deidara y se puso encima. El rubio gimió de placer al sentirle de nuevo sobre él.

- ¿Y dónde dices que están esos tangas comestibles? –preguntó el mayor en tono pícaro.

El rubio se ruborizó de pies a cabeza. Al final no había sido tan mala idea comprar todas esas cosas. A partir de ahora el único sonido que inundará la casa de la pareja será el de sus gemidos y suspiros día a día, noche tras noche.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! :D**


End file.
